


Just This Once

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Body Possession, Leather, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:"Manjōme Thunder doesn't just do this for just anyone."[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Discord friend, but I'm too shy to share it. 030

Manjōme swallowed thickly, feeling his Adam's apple moving under the thick yet soft leather material wrapped around his neck. It was black, like the tight crop jacket, ripped tank top, and short shorts he was convinced to put on, and they clung to his skinny frame like a second skin, heated simply by the red flush of his skin. Everything felt a size too small, especially with the tent growing below his belt which had a **J** engraved on its buckle. He was also wearing a pair of dark heel boots almost two inches tall with silver studs decorating the back of his ankles and tiny chains draped across the front. Whether he'd even take a step in them was questionable, but he was made to sit back on his heels anyway.

But those weren't the most humiliating thing about all this; no, it was the fact that he was bound by the wrists, matching leather cuffs attaching them to the piece around his neck. It restricted his movements, keeping his arms bent and hands unable to grab anything until it was given to him. This was _not_ the kind of position someone like him should be in. No Manjōme would be caught dead in this situation, dressed like some whore stalking the streets at midnight, made to get onto his knees and to hold his hands up like a dog. 

"Jū— Jūdai," Manjōme stuttered, hating how unsteady his voice was. He could barely hear himself over his heart pounding in his chest, but he needed to keep semblance of control "Remember that w— we're only doing this once, so you better be grateful." He paused to let out a shaky breath. "Manjōme Thunder doesn't just do this for just anyone." 

Standing above him, Jūdai smiled, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. He had stripped down to his pants, revealing a muscular body that was so deceivingly hidden by a slacker red jacket and a shirt. From his shoulders to his hips, it was impossible to miss just how fit he was, but Manjōme had done more than just looked. He had touched him before, felt how solid Jūdai was under his touch. He knew what it was like to be lifted with a single arm and kept down entirely with a hand. The thought sent shivers down his spine, resisting the urge to twist his body in need. 

"I heard you the first time, Jun," Jūdai said, grabbing Manjōme by his hair and pulling his head back. It made the raven yelp with how hard he was gripping, fingers laced tightly between his locks. 

His crouch was so close to Manjōme's face, the raven could feel the heat of it against his cheek. He placed his palms flat against Jūdai's hips, the only thing he could reach, and tried to shove the Slifer away in annoyance, but Jūdai was strong, solid like a bull made to plow. You could push him, but he won't go unless he wants to. 

"You're so cute like this," Jūdai cooed, using one hand to caress Manjōme's ear, holding it between his index and his thumb. He scraped the shell of it with his nail, getting a shiver from his lover. 

Manjōme couldn't help but lean into the touch and expose his neck with a whimper. God, he sounded so _pathetic_ , so needy, and Jūdai caught every second of it. In a blink of an eye, his brown eyes began to glow, one brightly green and the other dangerously red. Majōme swallowed. 

It wasn’t just going to be the two of them tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
